L'inquiétude de Winry
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Winry attend impatiemment le retour d'Edward... Comment réagira t'elle lorsqu'elle va le revoir après un long moment d'absence?


**Note: Bonjour! Bon, j'ai relue cette fic et elle n'était pas du tout satisfaisante à mon goût. Le titre est " l'inquiétude de Winry" mais, dans ma première version, on ne l'a voit pas beaucoup, cette fameuse panique que ressent Winry. De plus, j'ai trouvée que la relation EdxWin n'était pas détaillée, on n'avais pas beaucoup d'information et j'ai trouvée que ma fic était décevante, pas du tout travaillée et tout... Donc je l'ai recommancée, au complet, j'ai réfléchie et j'ai essayée d'amélioré certains points, de détaillée ici et là et de faire une version plus complète! J'ai aussi essayé d'intégré une histoire, car dans la première version, Edward est pas là et on sais même pas pourquoi, on connais rien. J'ai essayer de changer! Merci beaucoup à: BringMeBackHome! Car c'est ta reviews qui m'a ouvert les yeux! J'ai lue et relue ta reviews pour m'aider à améliorer mon histoire, j'espère que tu vas préféré cette version-ci en tout cas! Et surtout, merci d'être honnête avec moi! Ce n'est pas du tout méchant ce que tu as écrit, car les commentaires constructif et les commentaires méchant, c'est pas du tout pareil! Donc merci milles fois pour tes conseils! **

**The snip: merci pour ta reviews, elle fais plaisirs et, même si tu as apprécié l'ancienne version, j'espère que tu préférera celle-ci! Alors maintenant, commençons!**

La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre. Son absence était beaucoup plus long cette fois-ci. Et il avait oublier de l'appeler, comme il le faisais d'habitude. Vous l'aurez bien compris, Winry pensais à Edward Elric, son futur mari! Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'Edward et Winry sortait ensemble. N'ayant plus d'alchimie, Edward avait longuement réfléchis à comment serais sa vie maintenant. Il avait décidé d'intégré l'armée, non pas en temps qu'alchimiste d'état, mais bien en temps que soldat! Et même s'il partait souvent en mission, il revenait au bout de deux à trois jours pour sa belle mécanicienne. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de lui téléphoner assez souvent, environ trois à cinq fois par jour si ce n'est plus, pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant qui grandissais en Winry! Mais ce qui perturbais aujourd'hui la jeune femme, étais qu'Edward n'étais toujours pas revenu de mission... Alors qu'il était partit il y a de cela, une semaine complète. Et en plus, il ne l'avais pas téléphoner depuis son départ...

Tout avait commencer sept jour, exactement, plus tôt. Edward avait demander la jeune fille en mariage. Il n'y avait pas eu de larmes ni de romance. Juste une bague, une clé à molette et un oui.(1) Puis, le téléphone avait sonné et Edward avait dû partir en mission... Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle.

Winry soupira, regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre, mais ne vit pas son futur mari. Elle toucha son ventre devenu rond avec le temps. Soudain, l'estomac de la jeune se serra et elle eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle souffrais, mais pas physiquement. Elle ne souffrais pas à cause du bébé... Non. Sa douleur, elle étais mentale. Et ça faisais bien plus mal... En effet, Winry commençait à être horrifiée. Et si Edward était gravement blessé? Ou pire, et s'il était mort? Mort seul et douloureusement? D'une mort terrible? Et qu'elle ne savais pas? Et si son futur mari était déjà mort et enterré, mais qu'on lui avait caché? Et si... Si Edward ne voyait jamais la naissance du bébé... De _leurs_ bébé? Winry se leva, paniquée. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro du colonel Roy Mustang(2). La jeune femme regardait partout, espérant voire Edward. Elle avait tellement peur... Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, même une simple égratignure, elle ne se pardonnerais pas. Car oui, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de l'avoir laisser partir. Coupable d'avoir simplement dit: bonne chance. Coupable dene pas lui avoir répété "Je t'aime". Coupable de tout... Et si Edward était mort, elle serais détruite. Car Edward étais sa vie. Elle l'avait tellement attendue, patiemment attendue... Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer son amour, elle ne pouvais plus le laisser partir... Soudain, on cogna à la porte. Winry lâcha le téléphone, et se précipita à la porte. Mais elle eu un doute; si ce n'était pas Edward? Si c'était le colonel qui venait lui annoncer la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait? Non. Ça ne pouvais, ne _devait_ pas être ça. Sinon elle serais effondrée. Son esprit serait mort avec lui. Si Edward, si l'homme qu'elle aimait, mourrait, Winry serais dévastée. Elle ne pourrais plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de porte, mais n'ouvrit pas. Elle avait trop peur. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'une mauvaise nouvelle l'attende sur le pas de la porte. Elle inspira une, deux, trois bonne fois et prit son courage à deux main. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, pour découvrir un Edward en parfait état, qui lui souriait, d'un sourire doux et agréable...

-Winry... Je...

Le jeune homme arrêta sa phrase en voyant les nombreuses larmes qui coulait sur le beau visage de la jeune femme. Winry était soulagée. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, que le voir ici et maintenant lui faisais grand bien. Elle sauta dans les bras du lieutenant pour l'embrasser, ses larmes refusant de s'arrêter.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Ed! Dit elle en souriant.

-Moui... Dit celui-ci, en rougissant. Vraiment, Winry lui avait manquée! Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis s'agenouilla pour aller coller sa joue sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Je suis de retour, bonhomme! Dit il à l'enfant.

Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire, d'un rire soulagé, heureux de se retrouvé enfin.

Puis, ils entendirent une voix. Un simple "allo", répété et paniqué. Touts deux se tournèrent vers le téléphone, qui tenait en suspent dans les airs, retenu seulement par le petit fil jaune.

-Mince! Murmura Winry en courant vers le combiné.

-Allo? Répéta pour la millièmes fois le colonel.

-Oui! Colonel! Edward est rentré! Je vous rappellerai pour tout vous expliqué, promis!

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre le colonel, qui de son côté, regardais le combiné en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Edward venait de rentré? Pourtant, cela faisais quatre jour qu'il avait terminé sa mission! Pendant ce temps, chez les Rockbells, Winry regardais le visage d'Edward, cherchant la moindre égratignure. Rien. Elle lui enleva son chandail. Rien. Soulagée. Elle était tellement soulagée! Alors elle se permis un temps de repos. Elle s'assit aux cotés du jeune soldat, posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward, et ferma les yeux. Elle profita de ces instants. Instant pour eux seuls, où Edward lui jouait doucement dans les cheveux...

-Je t'aime. Chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux clos. Elle s'endormie avant le "moi aussi" de l'ancien alchimiste, qui regarda sa mécanicienne d'un air bienveillant. Elle avait terriblement dû s'inquiéter de son absence!(3)

(1): Pour mieu comprendre ce passage, je vous recommande de lire ma fic intitulé: une bague, une clé à molette et un oui! Car c'est la fic qui décrit la fameuse demande en mariage de Ed, donc elle est en quelques sortes liée à cette fic!

(2): Dans l'histoire, Roy est encore un simple colonel tandis qu'Edward est maintenant lieutenant! Le pourquoi Winry appelle le colonel en premier est tout simplement parce qu'en rejoingnant l'armée, Ed s'est retrouvé (malheureusement) aux ordres du colonel!

(3): Bon! Alors je vais vous expliquer pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps à Ed pour revenir... Je voulais l'intégré dans le texte, mais je n'en ai pas eu la chance... Je trouvais que cela briserais la beauté de leurs retrouvailles. C'est pourquoi je vais le décrire ici, car on apprend qu'en fait, la mission du jeune homme à duré seulement trois jour... Alors, Edward a été envoyé en mission à Xing, mission banale qui n'a pas été difficile. Mais, aussitôt arrivé, Ling l'a vu et ne l'a pas lâcher d'une semelle! Et il était tellement insistant qu'Ed a complètement oublié de téléphomé Winry. Puis, lorsque sa mission s'est terminée, il est allé rendre visite à Alphonse. Car oui, Al avait déménagé un an plus tôt avec Mei, à Xing. Et cela faisais longtemps que les deux frères ne s'était pas vu, résultat: avec ces retrouvailles, Ed avait complètement oublié que cela faisais sept jour qu'il n'avait pas appeler Winry! Et je vous assure qu'Ed se sent vraiment coupable! Mais Winry ne lui en veux pas. Qui lui en voudrait de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec son frère? Sûrement pas elle! L'important, c'est qu'il soit pas blessé!

 **Note: Vouala! Comment avez-vous trouvez? Moi j'aime bien, comparé à avant en tout cas! Et, pour ceux que ça pertube beaucoup, est-ce que Winry va retéléphoner au colonel? Je vous laisse l'imaginer! Elle pourrais, oui l'appeler pour tout lui expliquer. Elle pourrais aussi complètement l'oublier, le pauvre! Ou autres! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'écrire en reviews, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire hehe! (Si vous le faites, n'hésitez pas à faire souffrir le colonel, ça me fais toujours marrée! Pas que je l'aime pas, au contraire. C'est juste... Drôle!)**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
